Land of the Lost: Chapter 3
Celestina May III Lost in the Labyrinth Well, at this point, our whole team had gotten separated in whatever this place was. I didn’t like it at all, though. There wasn’t any sunlight. I had followed Elizabeth down one of the paths. She seemed completely mesmerized by the place. Then again, she was a daughter of Athena, what would you expect? “Elizabeth, what is this place?” I asked. “I- I think it’s a labyrinth. It doesn’t make sense though. This place shouldn’t even exist anymore. It was destroyed years ago when Daedalus actually died,” she said. “What exactly is a labyrinth?” I asked. “You really don’t know what it is? Well, it’s a giant, underground maze built to change constantly. So, if we tried going back the same way, we couldn’t because it would be the same. The place is also filled with monsters and traps, so we have to be careful when we decide where to go,” she explained. “So, that pretty much means that it’s a bad thing we’re in here,” I stated. We continued to walk down the paths of the labyrinth. As we did, I started to hate it more and more. I looked at Elizabeth. I could tell she was trying to figure something out from the look on her face. I couldn’t help but think about things either. We needed to find the others and then find a way out of here. But how could we do that since the paths constantly shift. The labyrinth was a major setback to the mission for all I knew. All I knew was that we needed a plan because walking around hoping that we find the rest of the team was not going to work out. “Ok, so I think we need a plan. I know that you know that walking around here hoping that we find the others is not going to work. Since you seem to know a bunch about this place, what do you think we should do?” I asked. Elizabeth really must have been thinking hard about something because she didn’t respond. She didn’t even seem to hear me. “Elizabeth. Earth to Elizabeth, can you hear me?” I asked trying to snap her out of being deep in thought. No such luck. “Betty!” I yelled punching her arm. “Huh? What’s going on?” Elizabeth asked. “Nothing’s going on. Thank you for rejoining me in reality though. I hope you enjoyed your visit to your deep thoughts,” I said sarcastically. “Sorry, I was just trying to figure out who and why someone would rebuild this. I mean there must be some reason that it was built again,” she said. “Ok well, let’s make a plan to find the others first and then think about this later,” I said. Then I heard a bunch of hissing coming towards us. Seven dracaenae came slithering towards us. “There! Thossse are the onesss! Get them!” One dracaenae commanded. “Ok, forget coming up with a plan. Let’s just run,” I said turning and running down the path. Elizabeth followed me. Sadly, the path turned into a dead end. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my bow (it’s retractable by the way) and the reached into my quiver that was strapped to my back and pulled out a Celestial Bronze arrow. I notched it and released it, sending it flying straight into one of the dracaenae disintegrating it. Being a daughter of Apollo, I almost never missed when shooting an arrow. I would love to say that I’ve never missed my target, but that’s not entirely true. Elizabeth pulled out a dagger and threw it disintegrating another dracaenae. I notched three more arrows and disintegrated three more of the dracaenae, while Elizabeth hit the two remaining ones with daggers. I looked at her. “What do you think they meant by ‘those are the ones’?” I asked Elizabeth. “I don’t know. And I don’t really want to find out any time soon. Let’s just get going and find the rest of the team,” she replied. I didn’t even think about arguing about that. So, Elizabeth and I continued through the labyrinth hoping that we would find the others soon. Category:The Olympian League Category:Land of the Lost Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:Complete Category:Earth-865